Minch Visoomy
Minch Visoomy is the fused clone of Vissy and Scorpio Ogel. Biography BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light! Minch Visoomy was originally two separate entities known as FVII and MBII, who were clones of Vissy and Scorpio respectively. Scorpio and Vissy were testing out a Blue Energy Crystal stolen from ''The Rock Raiders Meet BIONICLE'', when FVII and MBII accidentally ran into them. Scorpio dropped the Blue Energy Crystal, which due to its unpredictable nature fused FVII and MBII together into a being that named himself "Minch Visoomy". Scorpio thought that Minch Visoomy would be an excellent asset to their team, only to be heavily disappointed upon realizing that Minch Visoomy was completely insane. Minch Visoomy traveled with Vissy and Scorpio, constantly annoying the latter with his insanity while seeming to get along fine with the former. However, what neither Vissy nor Scorpio realized was that Visoomy was actually intelligent and cunning, observing the two villains to discover their weakness. Upon realizing their weakness, Minch Visoomy revealed his intelligence, grabbed the Kanohi Avohkii, and shoved Scorpio and Vissy off a cliff. He proceeded to do an impression of Gollum, only to be yelled at by Mata Nui. Minch Visoomy was then approached by Pewku, who played very annoying music while the Chronicler's Company danced. This almost defeated Minch Visoomy, but when Pewku used one of Vissy's insults against him, Minch Visoomy was able to fire his Rhotuka at the Chronicler's Company, trapping them. When Takua threatened to make Visoomy pay, Minch Visoomy simply handed $999,999,999.99 to Takua. Then, the crew of [[BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!|''BIONICLE and the Search for the Mask of Light!]] went on break. During this break, Minch Visoomy and the other cast members looked at some fan questions in the BZPower topic. Minch Visoomy answered a few questions, but got infuriated upon learning that some readers thought he was an idiot. Once filming resumed, Minch Visoomy placed a Gate Guardian in the Company's path to slow them down. He found a cave in the side of the cliff that he decided to make his hideout. He let his curiosity overcome him when he pushed a random button in the cave that produced a large sign reading "Minch Visoomy is hiding in here!". Tahu charged into the cave and tried to defeat Minch Visoomy, and then Minch Visoomy met Your Doom. Minch Visoomy then climatically battled the Toa Nuva, successfully knocking them all unconscious except for Tahu. He even managed to knock out Pewku. After the guest stars left to avoid any lawsuits, Takua managed to trick Minch Visoomy into saying "Isn't Polite to Point!". Director then used the Explodey Staff to blow up Minch Visoomy. The Search for the Mask of Light Minch Visoomy is confirmed to return in the rewrite, [[The Search for the Mask of Light|''The Search for the Mask of Light]]. However, he is yet to appear in any current chapters. Four Years, Five Months, Five Days Since Minch Visoomy is presumed to have died in the explosion, it is very likely that on June 27 2006 at 05:57 P.M., he ended up in the desert surrounding City 25896. However, he does not seem to be in the city itself, suggesting that he is still out in the desert. Abilities and Traits Minch Visoomy is capable of firing Rhotuka from his abdomen with the power of trapping its target in a net. Minch Visoomy is intelligent, cunning, and calculating. He is also very deceitful, able to trick others into believing his false personalities that he conjures up. He also has a love for quoting Gollum, laughing evilly, and talking to himself. He is apparently afraid of water, but is immune to Pewku's monologues about food. Minch Visoomy is also capable of speaking backwards. Trivia *Minch Visoomy's name is deprived from "Mister Bafoomy" and "French Visorak". *Some of Minch Visoomy's first lines originated in the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, and were originally spoken by Frozeen while he was insane. *Meench Vyzumi was based off of Minch Visoomy in terms of appearance and role in ''The Story of Frosam''. *At one point, Makuta accidentally called Minch Visoomy a "Dark Hunter". This was actually an accidental spoiler for Meench Vyzumi's role in The Story of Frosam. *While he was pretending to act insane, Minch Visoomy came up with many alternative names, especially after Mr. Bafoomy was identified to actually be Scorpio Ogel and French Visorak was named Vissy. These names include "Sconch Visogel", "Scissy Vispio", and "Mr. Taco Man". Appearances *Chapter 39: Bafoomy's True Identity *Chapter 44: Bonus Chapter 1 - FAQ *Chapter 40: The Capture of the Guest Stars *Chapter 47: Gate Guardian #2 *Chapter 42: Pewku's Plan *Chapter 38: The Rise of Minch Visoomy (First Appearance) *Chapter 48: Saving Onua! Part 1 *Chapter 50: The Search for the Mask of Light Finale *Chapter 41: Visoomy's Betrayal